nicktoonstoonswarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Manson
' Sam Manson' is one of Danny's best friends. She is a deadpan goth who doubles as an environmentally concerned "ultra-recyclo-vegetarian". Her parents are extremely wealthy and have inherited from their famous inventor ancestor, who invented "the machine that twirls the cellophane around the toothpicks", though she briefly kept it a secret from her friends to avoid "fake friendships". She and her parents often clash due to their differences. Nicktoons Unite! Sam appears as an NPC in Nicktoons Unite! Sam is one of the few survivors of the ghost attack. She along with Tucker tell at the heroes that the Danny's parents have been kidnapped and taken to Vlad's castle. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Sam appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. She was found at Calamity Cove after being warped there while testing out a new suit along with Danny's mom. Sam's special costume is her ball dress from the episode Parental Bonding. She fights with kicks and can shoot with a small laser from her battle suit. When Sam collects a battery she goes into her battle suit which allows her to freely shoot around. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Sam appears as an playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Sam and Danny were summoned by the heroes to come to Chad-bots lair to help them with ghost-energy. Afterwards they have fought their way up and reached Calamitous' lair and defeated him. Sam attacks with kicks and her special costume is Plant Girl from the episode Urban Jungle. Nicktoons: Toons Wars Sam appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Skull Bash' ' Skull Bash' is Sam's neutral special. Sam pulls out a skull and then holds it forwards and stuns any opponent who is close to the skull. 'Hand Laser' ' Hand Laser' is Sam's side special. Sam shoots with her hand laser from the Fenton Peeler and then fires a ectoplasmic ball that follows the opponent. 'Spiral Jump' Spiral Jump is Sam's up special. Sam jumps upwards and then twists while she goes upwards. Anyone who gets into her way gets knocked away. This is a fast and strong move. 'Fenton Wrist Ray' ' Fenton Wrist Ray' is Sam's down special. Sam activates her Fentron Wrist Ray and then shoots a long ray of ecto energy. The ray expands to the half of the Blimp stage but it is very thin and doesn't does as much damage. 'Fenton Peeler' ' Fenton Peeler' is Sam's War Strike. Sam transforms into the Fenton Peeler and then is able to shoot ecto energy balls that follow the opponents just like the Hand Laser. She also moves much faster and can shoot rapidly. Special Costume Sam's special costume is the Plant Girl from the episode Urban Jungle. Undergrowth, a plant ghost, overshadowed Sam and became her "father" once he took over Amity Park. He turned her into his daughter/second in command because of her love towards nature. He went as far as giving her plant-related powers to serve as a new "mother" for Undergrowth's plant children, although she was mind-controlled by him the whole time. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Danny Phantom Category:Unlockable Category:Characters Category:Goth Category:Played Characters